Fahd Umr Abd Al Majid Al Sharif
| place_of_birth = Mecca, Saudi Arabia | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 215 | group = | alias = Fahd Al Sharif Fahd Umar Abdulmajid al Shareef | charge = No charge (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Repatriated | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Fahd Umr Abd Al Majid Al Sharif is a citizen of Saudi Arabia who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba.list of prisoners (.pdf), United States Department of Defense, May 15, 2006 Al Sharif's Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 215. The Department of Defense reports that Al Sharif was born on March 18, 1976, in Mecca, Saudi Arabia. Following the passage of the Military Commissions Act of 2006 On November 1, 2006, lawyers acting on behalf of Fahd al Sharif and ten other captives mounted the first legal challenge to the newly passed Military Commissions Act of 2006. On Department of Defense documents, Fahd Umr Abd Al Majid Al Sharif has been identified variously as Fahd Al Sharif, Fahd Umr Abd Al Majid Al Sharif, and Fahd Umar Abdulmajid Al Shareef. mirror Combatant Status Review A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for his tribunal. The memo listed the following: Transcript Al Sharif chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. | title=Summarized Statement | date=date redacted | pages=pages 13–24 | author=OARDEC | publisher=United States Department of Defense | accessdate=2008-03-14 }} On March 3, 2006, in response to a court order, the Department of Defense published a twelve page summarized transcript from his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. First annual Administrative Review Board , a model commonly used as a detonator. Possession of a Casio F91W was listed as evidence in Fahd al Sharif' detention hearing.]] A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Fahd Umr Abd Al Majid Al Sharif Administrative Review Board, on 31 October 2005. The four page memo listed thirty-one "primary factors favoring continued detention" and six "primary factors favoring release or transfer". Transcript Fahd al Sharif chose to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing. In the Spring of 2006 the Department of Defense published a nineteen page summarized transcript from Fahd al Sharif's first annual Board hearing. It also published an eight page memo, that contained point by point responses he prepared prior to his hearing. Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Fahd Umr Abd Al Majid Al Sharif's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 3 October 2006. The three page memo listed twenty primary factors favoring continued detention and one factor favoring release or transfer. Al-Shareef v. Bush A writ of habeas corpus was filed on behalf of Guantanamo captives Fahd Umar Abdulmajid Al Shareef and Hani Saeed Mohammed Banan Al-Kalf Al-Gamdi before US District Court Judge Richard W. Roberts. Justice Roberts issued a protective order on their behalf. closed off Guantanamo captives' access to the US civilian justice system. Lawyers acting on behalf of Fahd al-Sharif and ten other captives argued that the wording of the Detainee Treatment Act of 2005 and the Military Commissions Act of 2006 did not strip the captives of the right to challenge their detention through habeas corpus. The documents arising from Al-Shareef v. Bush were not among those the Bush administration has published. On June 12, 2008, the United States Supreme Court's ruled, in Boumediene v. Bush, that the Guantanamo captives were entitled to pursue their habeas corpus petitions in the civilian justice system. mirror Repatriation On November 25, 2008 the Department of Defense published a list of when captives left Guantanamo. According to that list he was repatriated to Saudi custody on November 9, 2007, with thirteen other men. The records published from the captives' annual Administrative Reviews show his repatriation was not the outcome of the formal internal review procedures. The records show his detention was not reviewed in 2007. At least ten other men in his release group were not repatriated through the formal review procedure. References External links * Innocents and Foot Soldiers: The Stories of the 14 Saudis Just Released From Guantánamo Andy Worthington Category:Living people Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:1976 births Category:Saudi Arabian people Category:People from Mecca